The Reason
by Serena of the Moon
Summary: COMPLETE This is during the time Darien breaks up with Serena. I think this is one of the sadest parts of the season. The time line is messed up a little. LAST CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

The Reason

Serena of the Moon

Rated: G

Language: English

Season: SM R

* * *

This is a short story about Serena and Darien during the R season when they broke up. This is a short story. This is my second attempt at a story so please tell me what you thought.

Just to let you guys know, I write different types of stories. From rated G once to rated R once.

Disclaimer- As much as I wish and hope, SM will never bee mine. And as much as I scream and yell and cry, Darien will never be mine.

"Why?" she asked again, breaking Darien away from his thoughts. He looked down to her confused face.

'You idiot! Don't look at her! It will only make this harder,' he thought to himself. He quickly looked down at his shoes, making sure not to make eye contact.

"Why are you doing this? Is it something I did?" she asked sadly, trying to force Darien to look at her. Darien noticed that a small drop landed in front of Serena's shoes. A tear drop.

"Please…tell me what I did. Tell me what happened. Everything was going wonderful until-"

"You didn't do anything! This is my own decision!" He interrupted her before she even finished. Knowing Serena, she would probably blame herself for this. She would think he is breaking up with her because of something she did. "I am tired of this plan. We were together for what seems like eternity…I feel like I have to follow this guide book to my own life. We have been together in our past lives. We're together in the present and the future is already forming…Maybe I don't want that future," he added trying very hard not to look at her.

"But Darien…" Darien could hear it in her voice that she was trying not to cry harder."…What happened to all those things you promised me? Just a few months ago we were in your apartment talking about our future. You said that our wedding was going to be the biggest the world has ever seen. You said that Rini would grow up in a loving family!"

(Yes, I know they don't know Rini is their future child during the time they break up, but this is my story, and in my story they discover Rini is their child, but Darien hasn't found out that his future self send the dreams. So being stupid he still broke up with her.) Darien looked up at the mention of Rini.

"What about Rini?" Serena was screaming now and she didn't bother controlling her tears. Even though she thought Rini was a pain in the butt, deep down she loved her. "If you end this (us) you'll end up killing Rini! Is that what you want?"

He hadn't really thought about Rini. He tried not to, this just made it harder then it already was. It was like he decided who would live. He knew if he married Serena she would die. But if he didn't Rini wouldn't even be born. He had to decide quickly. He new Serena loved him and she wouldn't let him go, even if it caused her pain. But he wouldn't let her.

'This is for the best,' he thought. He knew it would be best for both of them if he ended this…Even if it killed him.

"Think about it Darien! She could be in your apartment watching TV happily or be with the girls at the arcade. Not having to worry about disappearing. Imagine that Darien! Imagine her being happy then all of a sudden she disappears. Before she disappears she will be thinking…" Speaking was getting harder for her. She tried to calm her tears but the more she tried the harder it was to speak.

"…Why Daddy? Why are you doing this?" she said imitating Rini's voice. "Why are you doing this Darien?" she asked coldly.

"I told you Serena. I-"

"Liar!" she interrupted. "I know you Darien; you wouldn't do this just because of that. It's not like you," she said more calmly.

"Serena, I can't do anything to make you believe me," he said thinking, 'Why are you so stubborn?'

"So you expect me to believe you just like that?" she asked her tears finally starting to calm down.

"I can't make you believe me, Serena, but that's the truth," he said but his insides yelled out 'NO IT'S NOT!' He turned to leave but stopped when Serena wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not letting you go," she whispered. "You can't go, you can't go. I won't let you. No, no, no. Can't you see I love you? I don't want you to go." Darien turned, grabbed Serena's shoulders and took one giant step back

"Serena you have to understand…This isn't good-bye forever. Anytime you need me I'll be here as a friend. And any time you are in trouble I'll come to the rescue," he said softly. He then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead in a big brother sort of way. He turned to leave but was stopped once again when he heard her voice.

"Don't bother. If I can't have your love, I don't want your friendship," her voice sounded so cold and emotionless, is scarred Darien.

'Serena, don't be like that,' he thought. He let out a sigh and continued. "Serena…" He turned to her and she now had her back to him. He wanted so badly to hug and comfort her. No. This was for the best. Maybe it was better if they didn't see each other at all. It took all his will power to turn around and start walking, but once again was stopped by Serena's voice.

"Darien. I just want to you to know that I love you and always will," she said quietly.

'Me too! I will always love you! I hope you know that I never stopped loving you,' he thought to himself. Darien left and when he was sure he couldn't be seen he let the tears, which he was holding back, fall. Rain started to fall and soon it got heavier. Both of their faces were wet…but not from rain…but from tears…

* * *

What did you guys think? Funny thing is that I cried while I wrote it. Funny huh? Did it make you cry? This is a short story compared to what I usually write. Please tell me what you thought and cheek out my other story The Four Stones. The grammar isn't perfect but people tell me they like the story line. Please review/e-mail me. 


	2. Important notes

Hey everyone, It's Serena of the Moon here. This is not a chapter. To tell the truth "The Reason" was supose to be a one part story. So I had lots of people asking for me to continue it. I'm not sure if I can write a love story like this so I need you're guys help. Please tell me what kind of things yo would like to see in this story and I'll try to fit as much in. So please help. Remember, I'm doing this stuff for you so please help. I wanna make this a short story like 5 chapters if not less.

Serena

Thanks to the fallowing people I decided to continue this story.

Ciakaira

Decaona

Liloazngurl103

Sarah Lynn 86

Rachel


	3. Chapter 2

The Reason

Serenity of the Moon

Rated: G

Language: English

Season: SM R

Disclaimer: SM does not belong to me. But when I grow up I'll make sure I buy half of it!

Note-Different P.O.V

I decided to go back on the whole them knowing Rini is their daughter. Rini knows but they don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's P.O.V

:sigh: I rolled over in bed and looked at my alarm clock. 6:00. Oh my stomach hurts so much. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much last night…Might as well get up. I sat up and massaged my aching neck. I looked myself in the mirror and saw dark eyes looking right back at me. It's been a week sense Darien…sense we…lost contact with each other. Every morning it's the same. I would get up before anybody else, sometimes leave when my mom was just starting to make breakfast. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I would get up early and get out before any one saw me. When I arrived at school there would only be a few people sitting around talking. I would go into my class and sit and read a text book.

If I weren't in such a bad mood I would laugh out loud at the way Miss. H and Amy looked at me when they first saw me. After the third day they started getting concerned and asked me how everything was at home. I would always lie and say fine. In case you're wondering: no, Amy doesn't know about Darien and me. I haven't told the girls anything. I know that they're my best friends but I didn't think they would understand me. They would just try to kill Darien.

I stood up and looked in my closet for today's uniform. I pulled the short sleeved shirt over my head and pulled on my blue skirt. I walked over to my full length mirror and looked myself over. Maybe he broke up with me because I'm fat. I have been eating an awful lot lately. I sighed and sat down to do my hair. Maybe it's my hair he doesn't like. He always used to tease me about my "meatballs". I brushed my hair and ridded it of tangles.

I sat there for a while trying out new hair styles. I always liked up styles better so I decide on a high ponytail on the top of my head. Funny, my hair feels a lot thicker when it's one instead of two. It still reaches to the top of my knees but it tickles more then usual. It feels odd. Heavier then usual…like my heart.

I get up and collect my school stuff. As I walk down the stairs, I think about how clumsy I am sometimes. Maybe that's another reason we broke apart. Maybe he was tired of catching me and have me land on him every time I had a klutz attack. I should try to be more graceful like the Raye or Lita on ice. I sat down on the bottom of the stairs putting on my marry Jane's. I got up and walk out the door without breakfast. 'From now on I'm on a strict diet.' I think to myself. As I close the door behind me I hear my mom call my name with concern in her tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darien's P.O.V**

I take another sip of my black coffee and stare off into the distance. I have always liked black coffee but when I started going out with Serena I let her talk me into drinking hot chocolate instead. Now I'm back to my usual black coffee. Funny. It tastes bitterer then I remember. I look down at my watch and see it's 5. Time for my morning jog. I drink the last of my coffee in a giant gulp, try to ignore the bitter taste and grab my keys. As usual I take the stairs during my morning jog. You could call it a sort of warm up. I take my usual rout around the block then head to the park. As I jogged down the park's path, I see a little girl with pink hair walking around.

As I got closer to her I called out her name. "Rini! What are you doing out so early and all by yourself?" I ask as I jog in place. She didn't look at me for a while but when she finally did, I saw hate all over her face. I stopped my jogging and look at her closely. She looks close to tears.

"What's wrong?" I ask again, determined to get an answer. She narrowed her eyes and then mumbled something. "What did you say?" I ask getting down to her height.

"I said…I HATE YOU!" This totally took me by surprise. She hates me? Why?

"Wha-"

"I HATE YOU FOR MAKING SERENA SAD!" she yelled out loud, interrupting my question. "THANKS TO YOU, SHE KEEPS MOPING AROUND THE HOUSE AND SHE HASN'T EVEN TOLD THE GIRLS YOU GUYS BROKE UP CAUSE SHE AFRAID THAT THEY'LL KILL YOU! SHE WON'T EVEN ARGUE WITH ME OVER THE LAST COOKIE ANYMORE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE? I'VE SEEN HER SNEAK DOWN AT NIGHT AND STUFF HER FACE FULL OF ANYTHING SHE FINDS AND LUNA IS WITH HER TRYING TO STOP HER BUT ALL SERENA DOES IS KEEP EATING AND SAYING THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SHE GETS SICK CAUSE ALL SHE WANTS IS YOU!" Then she took off running without saying anything else.

I don't know how long I stayed like that but I know it was a long time. When I finally got up I could feel tears threatening to fall. Now they both hate me. What was a guy to do. I slowly walked over to the rose garden taking in all of what Rini said um…yelled. I knew that this would make her feel depressed but I didn't think it would get Rini too. I was hoping that I could count on her for support and maybe share the secret of why I broke up with Serena. I thought I could tell her about this horrible dream I have been having. That awful dream that started just when I thought I couldn't be happier. It might be a stupid reason to break up with someone over a dream but you have no idea what kind of dreams I have. Before I started to date Serena I would dream of my princess and I was pleased when I found out it was Serena. Shocked but pleased.

The girl I had a thing for was my princess. But in this dream, when my princess and I were about to get married all of a sudden everything fell apart. Then there was this awfully familiar voice saying to stay away from Serena or something will happen to her. When I reached the rose garden I took a seat on a bench that Serena and I always shared. It was our special place. :sigh: Now Serena might get sick from eating all because of me. I need to tell someone. But who?

I'm sure what Rini said about the girls killing me is true so I can't tell them…Andrew has always been a good friend. Maybe I can tell him and sense he is a close friend of Serena's maybe he can keep my posted on how she is. That's a great idea! I whipped the tear that managed to escape my eyes and headed towards the arcade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SERENA'S P.O.V**

I walked down the street. Actually it was more like dragging. What's the pint of running if I'm early and I won't be able to see Darien? I've been avoiding him all week and plan to keep avoiding him. I'm sure he's avoiding me too so I really don't have to try very hard. I look up for a second and see that I'm half way to school which means I should see the arcade in a few minutes.

I wonder what Darien is doing right now. Maybe he's still sleeping…doubt it. He was always a morning person. Maybe he's getting ready to go to work. I wonder if he's thinking about me. Does he think of me as much as I think of him? I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. Everywhere I go I think of him. Every night I would look at the sky and think of how much it reminds me of his eyes. Those Georges eyes I always find myself losing reality in.

I look up again and made sure I didn't pass the corner I usually cross the street in. What I saw shocked me and made my heart flutter. It was Darien! I should have known. Before when he forgot who I was I remember seeing him jogging early in the morning. I guess it is pretty early. Maybe Amy is just getting up.

I watched as Darien's eyes got full of…I don't know what they got full of but he was looking right at me. Maybe it was anger or disgust I saw. As he got closer I realized that it wasn't anger or disgust. His eyes were full of sadness and longing and…something else. Was it love? He looks like he always did when he would look at me, take me into his arms and kiss me passionaly. Oh how I wish I could run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck and make him weak at the knees. I close my eyes and face down to the floor. Oh I remember those fun times we had. And how hard we tried not to let things get pass kissing. I remember how red his face was when he "accidentally" brushed his fingers against the top of my breast. Of course it wasn't an accident but he doesn't know that. It was so fun teasing him about it.

I looked up again and saw that he was only a few yards away from me. I forced my self to walk pass him without looking at him and whispered something so softly even I couldn't hear it. I saw him from the corner of my eye look at me and then look back. Was it my imagination? I decided to ignore it and keep walking. At that moment I made up my mind. I was going to get Darien back no matter what it took!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darien's P.O.V**

**As **I walked down the street still thinking about Serena I saw someone's small form up in front of me. The figure looked at me and just stopped. As I got closer I saw it was Serena. I could feel my heart get heavy and remember what Rini told me this morning in the park. She does look a little pale. Has she been eating right? Oh how I miss you Meatball Head! I just want to forget about that stupid dream, run over to you and kiss the breath out of you and keep you here all day not having to worry about work or school. Wait what time is it?

I look down at my watch and saw it was 6:30. Odd I usually see her around 7:50 trying to run to school before the 8 o clock bell. I got closer and she suddenly looked down. Is she thinking of a way to avoid me? Is she thinking of crossing the street just to get away from me?

Well she's not getting away from me that easy. I might have to stay away from her but that doesn't mean that I can't be near her. Wait-well you all know what I mean. I started walking faster toward her when she looked up. She stood still for a moment and then started walking forward. I could feel my heart beet faster and faster. I could almost fell her arms around me like when she use to get all exited just by seeing me and would run over to me almost knocking me down.

As I passed her I heard her whisper something. Maybe it was my imagination or something but it sounded a lot like "I still love you". I looked at her for a second and was shocked. She kept walking but I stopped right there and then. What happened to her hair! What has she done to my meatballs? Sure, she might be the one that wears them but I'm the one that enjoys playing with them so much. What is going through her head? What's next? Cutting her hair to her shoulders, wearing sexy little dresses and standing at the corner?

Ok maybe I'm over reacting but still…."Hey Darien!" I turn to my right and see Andrew waiving at me. Well time for that talk.

"Hey, Drew," I said as I sat down

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and thanks for your helpful suggestions! Ok tell me the truth, it stinks doesn't it:sigh: I knew I couldn't' write something like this. Well what ya think? Still need ideas for this story. I don't even know where I'm going with this. I do know that I don't want a long fight scene. Those bore me. Ok I know I said a few different things to some of you but I'm not sure what I'm going to do. There is definitely going to be some jealousy from Darien and some new guys'. Don't worry Darien will have a little help here and there so for you all who love him as much as I do don't worry too much. I was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to see if what you guys all thought so review please!**


	4. Chapter3

**The Reason**

**Serena of the Moon**

**Rated- G-PG**

**Language- English**

**Season- SM R**

**Disclaimer- SM doesn't belong to me but hopefully one day it will.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I can't believe you guys actually like this. Well like I promised here's Chapter 2**

**Thanks to:**

Sarah Lynn 86

Nicole

Kat

Crescentangel89

Givemeurcash

Ciakaira

Megan Consoer

SailorEarth87

Liloazngurl03

* * *

**Darien's P.O.V**

I walked into the arcade and greeted Andrew and Rita. Looks like she came here for a short break. I sat at my usual seat and waited for Andrew to give me my since of now (again) usual black coffee.

He started cleaning the counter and said, "Tell me something, was that Serena I just saw?" I merely nodded my head and took a sip of coffee. "Ok…what's wrong? Are you in the dog house with Serena?"

I shook my head and said, "No…Serena and I broke up." Andrew stopped his whipping and stared at me.

"You what?" both Rita and Andrew ask.

"How could you do that to her! And don't tell me she ended it or agreed with it! I know Serena! She would come in here everyday after school and say how lovely the world is and how good it felt to be in love!" Everyone in the arcade were now looking and Andrew and me. I swear I heard a few giggling girls say, "He's free! I call dibs on him!"

"I broke up with her, no, she didn't agree, and I have a good reason," I told them calmly.

"Give me one," Andrew said with his arms crossed across his chest. Rita was right behind him with her hands on her hips. Rita and I barely talk but we're good friends. She knows all about Serena and me and she looks at the girls like little sisters.

"Nightmares," I answered. Ok I know I shouldn't be talking this calmly and giving them short answers but right now I was thinking of how to make this sound less stupid. Breaking up for a nightmare? They're not going to buy it.

**"Ni**ghtmares'? You broke up because of some stupid nightmare?" Told you. They looked real mad now. Remind me again why I came to him. Something about him understanding me?

"You broke her heart because of nightmares? Aren't you the one that's always saying that dreams aren't true and that they come out of our minds from our most desirable thing and that nightmares come from the thing we fear the most?" asked Rita.

"I use to think that; but this nightmare was different then the usual monster in the closet thing," I explained.

"Care to explain?" I sigh and decide the only way they'll understand me is if I tell them.

"Ok, it started about a month ago. I was in the middle of a wonderful dream of me and Serena getting married." At this part Rita gave an "awwww". "We were about to kiss when all of a sudden everything broke."

"Broke?"

"Yeah, the floor started falling underneighth us and there was this bright light. I couldn't do anything as Serena fell down. I called to her but she kept on falling. I heard her scream and another voice say, "Darien, you will stay away from Serena. If you marry Serena she will be placed in grave danger and the world as we know it will shatter forever. You must not Darien." I just kept calling out to Serena and yelled out that I will not listen to the voice. Then all of a sudden I was somewhere, I didn't know where, and everything around me was broken. I was still in my tux and there were a whole bunch of buildings around me all destroyed."

"…Woh. I see why you broke up now." Andrew said with his mouth open. Rita just nodded and sat down next to Andrew.

I felt slightly better knowing that they understood me. "Anything I can do for you?" Andrew asked.

"Well…there are a few things," I said slyly.

"…What are they?" he asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Just a few things…like you know follow her around and make sure no other guys flirt with her and tell me what she does and says day and night." Ok I know it's a lot to ask for, but I'm dispread! I want to know what my little bunny is doing!

"Darien Shields, are you asking him to spy on Serena and be her bodyguard?" Rita asks me with her arms crossed at her chest.

'Pretty much,' I think to my self.

"I don't know man," Andrew answered, looking like he was in deep thought.

I knew this was going to be hard. I do the only thing I can think of. I put on big eyes and say, "Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaaccccee?" Sounds childish? I thought so too but I would do anything for my Serena.

"Darien, I am not going to spy on her for anything," Andrew said, glaring at me. "Not even if you make that face that girls can't resist. Incase you haven't noticed I'm not a girl."

"I'll let you do anything to my car for the rest of the year," I said quickly. I know he can't resist that. He's always telling me how lucky I am to have a car like the one I have. Now he has the chance to own my car for the rest of the year…and it's only May! Sounds like a pretty good deal.

"Hmmm," he said getting that dreamy look he only gets when he's talking about Rita.

"Andrew!" Rita said smacking him on the head. Ouch. That looked like it hurt…especially with those rings.

"Sorry man. My principles won't let me do that," he said as he rubbed his head.

Oh well back to the simple plan. "Can you at least ask her how she feels about what happened and you know keep me updated on how she's feeling?"

Andrew looked over to Rita and she nodded after a while. "Sure," Andrew said getting up from his spot to go help a costumer leaving Rita and me alone.

"You still love her right?" Rita asks me. What kind of question is that?

"Of course I do!" I say and again, I swear I heard someone sigh in disappointment.

"Then go to her," she said as simple as that and left.

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V**

**A**fter that accident in the morning I tried acting as normal as I could. I was even late on purpose. I walked in and I could have sworn I saw Miss. H smile. I guess she was really worried about me. I mean it's not normal for your everyday late F student to suddenly show up early one morning and actually pay attention to class…Well at least pretend to.

During lunch I pretended to laugh and have fun with the girls. Lita was teasing Amy about Greg visiting just to see her. (I don't know if that ever happened but it did in my story.) I have to admit, it was fun watching Amy blush like that. I was having so much fun and none of them brought up the subject of why I was depressed the past week or Darien. I was very grateful for that.

We made plans to have a girl's night out with Mina and Raye. We would meet at the arcade around 5 and get Andrew to give drive us. We would then go to Lita's and hang out there for a while then go out to a teen movie. It was one of those scary teen movies. As much as I hated getting scared, I agreed to go. I could use a change. We would then go for walk and then to Lita's apartment for our sleep over.

The bell rung for everyone to come back inside. We all walked together and talked about tonight.

T.G.I.F., I thought to my self when the last bell of the day rung. We decided to go to our houses, get the stuff we need and then meet at the arcade. Today was one of those better days when all you care about is being with your friends and having fun.

As I walked, I thought of all the things I should bring. Well, I'm definitely going to bring my bunny sleeping bag, my tooth brush, P.Js' and my homework. (Amy's idea.) Amy convinced us that she would help us with our homework, so we agreed. Amy and Lita said they would call Mina and Raye cause according to them I'll forget to do it. I was still thinking about this when I felt myself hit something hard.

I knew I was about to hit the floor. No Darien to catch me now. Just then I felt warm hands catch me. I looked up and saw Darien using his oh so famous sly smile. (Love that smile! Who loves it with me?) I would have wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him at that moment if it hadn't been for a little voice in my head, reminding me that it was over.

I pushed him away and stood up. When I looked back at him that to die for smile was gone and instead there was…hurt? Why would he be hurt that I pushed him away? He's been doing it for weeks now. I snap out of thoughts and start walking past him. He wouldn't let me. As simple as that. He stood in the way and wouldn't let me pass.

I looked at him in confusion. All he did was look at me for a second then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. So what if it was a small peck? He kissed me! What does this mean? Does he want to be with me again? He smiled at me again and said, "I think Andrew wants to talk to you," and left.

I'm serious. He just pecked my lips, said Andrew wanted to talk to me and left. How weird is that? I watched him walk down the street until all I saw was a little dot down the street. So I decide to see what Andrew wants.

* * *

**Darien's P.O.V**

**Why** did I do that? Now she might get her hopes up and will be crushed when I don't kiss her again or try to get back together. Well you can't blame a guy. What was I suppose to do? Let her fall? No thanks! Maybe I'm using it as an excuse to feel her. :sigh: I couldn't help but kiss her. Sure it was a small peck but it meant something to both of us.

I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that and then went and told her that Andrew wants to talk to her? Now she'll know I put Andrew to it and she'll try to get me back and I won't be able to resist! What? She has me wrapped very tightly around her finger. Her cute little finger…Ugh! I need to stop! What did I get myself into? Why did I kiss her? Why did I break up with her? Why did I get Andrew to "spy" on her? Why am I asking you these questions?

I kissed her because I love her and can't stop. I broke up with her because of some stupid dream. I got Andrew to spy on her because he's my closest friend and I trust him and I'm asking you these questions because I need some support! Even if it is from a complete stranger!

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V**

I walk into the arcade and sit in my usual stool. Andrew, in his usual cheerful mood, says hi and gets me a free chocolate milk shake. He is definitely up to something. Having no choice, I sit down and slurp while he stands there looking like he wants to say something but doesn't know how. Ok I do have a choice but I'm curious of what he wants to say.

"Hi Serena." I turn around and see Rita coming up to me from a nearby table. Hmm I didn't know she was here.

"Hey Rita. I didn't know you were here," I said to her as I put my milkshake down.

"Yeah well, I missed my little Drew so I decided to go on vacation for a while. So here I am. Oh I missed you so much! You're like a little sister to me," she said as she hugged me. "So tell me what you've been up to. How's Darien? You two getting along? Last time I saw you hated each other and then Andrew sends me a note saying that you guys are together. So tell me all the details and don't leave anything out."

Ok this is weird. Rita isn't really known for talking that much or that fast. Maybe it's just that she's happy to be here. I don't really feel like answering her questions. I mean I trust her a bit more than the girls cause she's older and wiser. Wait…older and wiser. She's the perfect person to tell what has been happening with me and Darien.

She sits down next to me and then turns to me. Well she is someone I really trust. Why not? "Well, as Andrew knows, Darien broke up with me…" I looked at her to see what her emotion would be. Her eyes softened and she gave a small smile.

"Oh sweetie, did he start calling you meatball head again?" she asked sounding very concerned.

"No…" I said. Then I spilled everything. I even told her that nobody knows besides Andrew and Rini. She told me she wouldn't tell anyone without my permission. So I told her what happened before I walked in. In the end I turned to Andrew and asked, "What did you want to talk to me?"

"Well…uh. Darien just told me this morning about your break up and I wanted to know how you were feeling," he managed to stammer out.

"Don't worry Andrew. I'm still a little sore about the whole thing but I have decided that I would try to go back to normal." 'Back when Darien and I were together and happy,' I added to myself. Andrew gave me a small smile that almost looked like, 'hope you can do it.' "Andrew…?" What in the world got me into saying this?

"Yes?" Well too late to go back now.

"Umm…can you keep a secret?" stupid question but I want to make sure he doesn't say anything to anyone. Especially Darien.

"Of course, Serena. You know that," he said leaning in.

"Can you keep it away from Darien too?"

"…Of course. If you want me to."

I nod my head and say, "…I…I still love Darien and it hurts to see him." I could feel tears trying to escape my eyes but I wouldn't let them. Andrew came around the counter and hugged me. Rita was already hugging me so he hugged both of us. At this point I let the tears run down my cheeks.

* * *

**Well? What ya think? Next chapter the girls will go out for their girl's night. When they're the movies they run into this blond guy named Dave. Who is he and what does he want with the girls? I think you all know. I need ideas pleas. I had writers block so I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. Well incase you got lost this is what's happening. Serena thinks Darien broke up with her because there's something wrong with her so she stops eating, tries to be more graceful, changes her appearance and anything else she finds wrong. Darien is confused at the moment. He knows he loves her and wants her back but he keeps remembering the dream so he stops himself from getting close to her. Andrew and Rita are trying to help as much as possible and get the two together. Now about fighting. There is going to be a small battle. I don't like getting into big once cause then the story is longer and you have soo much stuff to worry about so I rather not have to worry about that. Now I have to ask you guys something. Do you want Dave to be Diamond? Or do you want him to be a regular guy that they just meet. My decision is closer to normal guy but I want to know what you guys think. Review please**

**-Serena**


	5. QUESTIONS

**QUESTIONS**

**OK if you guys want the next chapter you have to answer these questions.**

**1. Do you think Dave should be a regular person or Diamond in discise?**

**I'm going for regular person but I'm not sure.**

**Skip questions 2 and 3 if you vote in favor of Diomand.**

**2. Do you think Dave should have a crush on Serena? If not should he have a crush on any of the other girls?**

**3. Should Dave help bring Serena and Darien back together ?**

**4. Do you want a fight sene?**

**If you do, you'll only get it if Diamond is involve.**

**5. Should the story end with a lame ending next chapter?**

**Ok, I just added 5 for the fun of it. Dave is gonna show up next chapter so please, I need the answer to these questions.**

**Dec. 24 is the last day I'll accept answers. I will start writing the next part Dec.25**

**-Serena**


	6. Chapter 4

**The Reason**

**Serena of the Moon a.k.a Serena**

**Rated-G**

**Language- English**

**Season- SM R**

**Disclaimer- SM doesn't belong to me. **

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long. Here are the results from the questions-**

**1. Dave regular person?**

**Yes-8**

**No-5-skip 2-3**

**2. Dave having crush on any of the girls?**

**Serena-6 (become obsessed with Sere) (he knows he doesn't stand a chance **

**because he knows she loves Darien.)**

**Amy-**

**Raye-**

**Lita-**

**Mina-**

**No-**

**3. Should Dave help bring S and D together?**

**Yes-4**

**No-2**

**4. Fight scene?**

**Yes-8 (small fight, Sarah Lynn 86 suggested) (Have Dar get jealous and fight Dave?)**

**No-2**

**5. Lame ending?**

**Yes-**

**No-10**

**The things in perenthesis are extra stuff I'm thinking about. So incase you were too lazy to read all the stuff up there here is the short version-**

**1. Dave WILL be a REGULAR person.**

**2. Dave WILL have a crush on SERENA.**

**3. Dave IS going to bring Serena and Darien TOGETHER.**

**4. There will be a fighting scene. Most likely a small one, between Darien and Dave.**

**5. And NO LAME endings. (I'll try. I'm not very good with endings.)**

**You might have noticed that there isn't the same amount of votes in some categories. It's because some people didn't answer or they said they didn't know.**

**

* * *

**

**Serena's P.O.V**

**I **got home a few minutes after what happened in the arcade. For some reason my hear felt lighter and my mood happier. I ran upstairs to my room to find Rini whispering to her Luna Ball. "Hey, what's up?" I ask as I close the door behind me.

She looks at me and shakes her head, "nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," I say, having a feeling in my gut that I was right.

There is silence for a few moments. I could tell she didn't want to talk much so I went to my closet to pull out a bag. It was a pink bag with the words "Dance" written in cursive. When I was younger I use to take dance classes but I quit when my clumsiness got half the kids hurt.

"Serena?" I turn from my closet to Rini, who was still hugging her ball.

"Hmmm?" I ask as I chose 2 outfits for me to change into later on.

"….um…never mind," she finally decides to say. Ok now I'm worried. I put my bag and the outfits I chose on the bed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask bringing her to my lap. I know, so not like me but I felt that she wanted a hug right now.

She was silent for a minute and then said, "Do you still…you know, love Darien? I mean do you have any hope in getting him back?" That question took me by surprise and I was quiet for a moment. She must have sensed something wrong because she tried to push out of my lap but I wouldn't let her.

I hugged her close to me and whispered in her ear, "Yes…I'm gonna get him back and everything is going to be like normal. Or as normal as it can get." I looked down at her and saw a bright smile. She stood up on my lap and hugged me around my neck making me fall back on the bed. I laughed. I actually managed to laugh and it wasn't one of those made up laughs I used on the girls when they get worried about me. It was a real laugh! "Wanna help?" I asked before I could stop it from escaping my lips.

She laughed too and said, "Of course I wanna help my mama get papa back!" She gasped when she finished that sentence. Mama? Papa? I looked at her with confusion spread across my face. "I-I mean…well you know. Darien's like a dad to me and well, you sorta remind me of my mama," she said quickly. A little too quickly if you ask me. She quickly changed the subject and said, "So where are you going? Why are you packing some cloths? Can I come?"

I sat up and pushed her to a sitting position on the bed. "Well, the girls and I are having a sleepover. We're gonna go watch a movie and then go to Lita's for the sleepover. I'm packing so I have something to change into when we go out tonight and for the morning. And you have to ask mom if you can go."

"Ok!" she said as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen where mom was at. All I can think, while I watch her run, is that she's cute when she's not acting like a brat. I put my cloths in my bag and go to my drawer for my pjs which were actually some Tuxedo Mask boxers and one of Darien's t-shirts. It reminded me of the day Darien and I were out shopping and we saw the Tuxedo Mask boxers sitting on a window.

FLASHBACK

"Oh that's embarrassing…," Darien said as he covered his face with one hand.

"What is?" I ask looking around.

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled. But it was too late. I already saw them and was laughing my head off. I looked over to where he was hiding his face and saw him blush. He looks soooooooo cute when he blushes! (Come on people. You have to agree.)

"Why don't you get a pair…or ten?" I ask grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the store.

"Um…I don't think so Serena. I already have enough. I don't need anymore…especially once with my picture on them."

"Oh come on! You will look so hot and sexy with them on," I said playing with his chest, with only one finger. This caused him to blush even more. I let go of his arm and rushed in to the store. As I walk to the counter, the lady that was sitting there, reading a magazine, look up when she heard me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um, can I have a pair of those Tuxedo Mask's boxers over there by the window?" At that moment I felt Darien's presence behind me.

The lady looked over at Darien and asked, "What size?" which caused Darien to blush more then I've ever seen anyone blush. Well except maybe Amy, when she gets a love letter.

"Oh it's not for him, they're for me!" I said, trying to get her attention back to me. I didn't like the way she was looking at MY Darien.

"Oh, sorry," she said quietly. "What size?" I gave her my size and within two minutes she came back with my boxers. They were so cute! They were black with little Tuxedo Mask faces and red roses spread out every where. I dragged Darien behind me, as we headed toward the dressing rooms.

"Wait a second," I said as I pulled the curtains close behind me. I had a skirt on so I just slipped the boxers underneighth and then took off my skirt. I opened the curtains and asked, "What ya think?" Darien looked at me, blushed and just nodded his head. I walked over to him and hugged him. I whispered in his ear, "Why don't you get a pair? That way we can match." I don't know if it sounded seductive but I sure did try to make it sound that way.

I felt him tense and couldn't help but giggle. I gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to change.

In the end I bought 2 boxers. Of course one for him. I only gave it to him before we separated for the day.

END FLASHBACK

I sigh at the memory and can't help but giggle. That day has been marked "make-Darien-blush-as-much-as-possible-day", on my colander.

The t-shirt that I use was his. During one of my visits to his apartment I accidentally spilled hot co-co on my shirt and he let me use that t-shirt while mine got cleaned. I loved that t-shirt as soon as I put it on. It smelled like roses, just like him and it felt warm as if his arms were wrapped around me.

I quickly put that in the bag too and went downstairs, bag in hand. I met Rini half way down the stairs. She had an exited look on her face and said, "She said I could go!" she ran up to the room we shared and got clothes for herself. I went down to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Rini to finish.

Ten minutes later Rini and I were out the door, walking to Lita's, with bags on our backs. I looked beside me and saw Rini smiling and skipping. I hadn't seen her THIS happy in a long time. The weird part is that she's happy with ME. "What are you so happy about?" I ask a minute later.

"I'm just so happy that I get to help you and Darien get back together!" she said, with a big, bright smile on her face.

"Just remember, you can't tell the girls about this. We don't know what they'd do to poor Darien," I reminded her, with a smile.

She looks up at me and says, "Of course I won't tell them. I can see Mina already, trying to set you up with some guy to make Darien jealous!" I smile at that. I can see it too…hmmm…that's not such a bad idea. Rini must have thought so too cause at that moment she said, "Maybe that would work." We looked ay each other and cracked up.

I looked down the street and saw…Darien? He was walking toward us, with his hands in his pockets and looking down. Ok things got a little confusing there. When moment I heard Rini say, "Watch this." and run off to Darien.

I stopped walking and saw Rini hug Darien and give him a kiss on the cheek. All I could think at that moment was, 'traitor!' Darien was leaned down to her eye level and the two were talking. After a while he gave her one of those smiles he only gives me and sometimes Rini. What are they talking about! I gotta know!

* * *

**Darien's P.O.V**

**I **walked down the street as I thought about what Andrew said to me a few minutes ago. Yes, in case you were wondering, I was spying on Serena from an ally across the street from the Crown Arcade. Stalker? Who me? I like to think of it as observing/protecting from afar. What? Now, come on. Don't give me that look.

Anyway, Andrew told me that Serena was doing ok. I know weird. I'm thinking, ok? Didn't she miss me? Didn't she wanna throw herself at me, as much as I do to her, when she sees me? I had to have more details! So, what do I do? I simply inflate his ego a bit and wait for the rest…apparently there wasn't anything else. According to him anyway. He just told me, "She said that she was going to get over you try to live her life. She seems happier then yesterday or the day after that."

Some friend he is. He didn't even try to hide the fact that she didn't miss me! I suddenly feel someone hug me around the legs and I look down to find Rini. I looked at her confused and she says, "Sorry for what happened before…" I lean down to her level and say, "It's ok. You were mad at me for what I did. You had every right to."

She gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek…if only it was Serena. "I'm glad you forgave me. Ummm…are you still my friend?" I look at her bright red eyes and again ask myself how she got pink hair and red eyes.

"Of course we're still friends," I said giving her one of my "to die for smiles". According to Serena anyway.

"So, even if your not…ok with Serena, your ok with me?" she asks innocently.

"Of course. Whatever happens between Serena and I isn't going to interfere with our friendship." She hugs me again and I hug her back.

"Me and Serena are going to have a girls night with everyone else, so I better go," she said as she turned around. Apparently she was walking with Serena. How could I not notice her before? She ran back to Serena and waved at me. I got up and walk over to them. What was I doing? I don't know. Kiss her?

When I finally reached them I gave them a small smile and just passed by them. I looked back and could have sworn I saw and heard them give a giggle.

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V**

**I **watched as Rini ran to me with a twinkle in her eye that only meant she was up to something. When she finally got to me she turned and waved at Darien. Ok, she is definitely up to something! Darien stood up and walked over to us. What is he doing? When he got to us he just smiled and….walked away. Aww I thought he was gonna kiss me for a second there.

I let out a sigh and looked down at Rini and she was giggling. For a second I only looked at her then joined in the giggling. We took in a deep breath and tried to stop ourselves. We walked in silence for a while and when Rini was sure Darien couldn't hear us, she began giggling again.

"What's so funny?" I ask. "What did you talk about?" I wanted to know everything!

Rini quit giggling and took a breath. "Let's just say, I got Darien to think I'm on his side." I looked at her in amazement. She thought of all of that in what, 5 seconds?

"I want all the details!" I said, practically screaming. I can't believe she did that! She out smarted the all so smart, know-it-all Darien! We walked to the arcade, to meet the girls, as Rini told me what she cooked up in that 5 seconds we saw Darien.

* * *

**Well? What yaw think? I know I said I was going to show Dave in this chapter but that's gonna have to be next chapter. I wanted you guys to get the next part and I knew if I went up to the part Dave shows up I would take like 2 weeks longer. Please review and tell me what you thought. For those who didn't get what they want from those questions, I'm sorry but I just went with what the majority wanted. Until next chapter!**

**-Serena**


	7. Chapter 5

The Reason

Serena of the Moon a.k.a Serena

Rated- G

Language/Version- English

Season- SM R

Disclaimer- Sadly SM doesn't belong to me but I vow that one day it will…maybe.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I was sorta hoping for more reviews but they didn't come. OK I'll just shut up and let you guys read.

* * *

Serena's P.O.V

We entered the arcade and immediately saw the girls sitting at a table. We got closer and said our "hi"s' and sat down. "So what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked as I sat down.

"I didn't know you were coming, Rini," Lita said, ignoring my question. Rude much!

"Well when Serena told me, I wanted to come too," Rini explained.

"Well it's nice to have you join us," Amy said with a smile.

"What are we gonna see?" I asked again.

"Cool it meatball brains. First we got to go to Lita's place," Raye said, not noticing how I paled a bit, at hearing that name. Rini did notice and held my hand. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Raye looked at us oddly and asked, "What's up you two? You're actually getting along and not fighting. I bet Darien would love to see this." Ouch, that hurt. Just the mention of his name stings.

Rini noticed and said, "Let's go guys!" I gave her a thank you smile and stood up with her. The girls followed our lead and stood up too.

"Bye, Andrew!" we all said in union, as we past the table he was taking orders from.

"Bye, girls," he said, waving bye to us. Rini and I ran a head of all the girls, to Lita's place, with our bags hanging over our shoulders. I looked back at the girls and saw that they were a good five feet back. I guess those morning runs are finally paying off.

"Hurry up guys! I can't believe I'm faster then you guys!" I gave a giggle and only stopped when the girls screamed for me.

"Serena! Watch out!" I didn't even get to turn around before I bumped into something or more likely someone. I bounced off it and landed on my butt.

"Ouch," I mumbled. I looked up and saw the familiar blue eyes. Looking down at me. There was silence for a moment.

"Hi Darien!" Rini said, hugging his legs. He patted her head lightly and smiled.

"Serena are you all right?" Lita asked as she helped me up. Amy bend down and picked up my bag, which landed in front of her feet.

"Ow…yeah…except I got a soar butt now," I said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you catch her, Darien? It's like your sixths sense to catch her when she has a klutz attack," Raye pointed out.

'Because he doesn't love me anymore…," I thought to my self.

* * *

**Darien's P.O.V**

**A**fter what happened in the park with Serena and Rini, I decided to walk around the city and think. I look up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. I felt slightly better, knowing that Rini didn't hate me anymore. I'm still wondering if Serena said anything to her.

I probably walked for an hour or so. I looked around and saw that I was about a block from the arcade. If I went to visit Andrew, it would be the 3rd time today…Maybe I'm secretly hoping that I'll run into Serena…

As if on cue, I heard an angelic giggle. I could see Serena running toward me but she was looking back. At her side I saw Rini running with her. She was looking right at me with a little glint in her eye. It sorta reminds me of the look Serena gets when she's trying to play match maker with the girls…could she possibly…maybe…nah…maybe?

"Serena! Watch out!" I looked behind Serena and saw the rest of the girls running behind her. I knew Serena didn't know she was gonna crash into me. I haven't even seen her run like that lately…Hmmm…What the heck? I stepped forward and in the next second I felt her funning into me and bouncing off. I was about to reach out and catch her around the waist when I remembered that we weren't "together" anymore so I had to watch her fall to the hard ground.

* * *

**Rini's P.O.V**

Drats! I was sure he was gonna catch her! So much for match making. I look into his eyes and see guilt. Maybe there's hope. "Hi Darien!" I said, hugging him around his legs. He didn't look like he was up to leaning down to hug me back so I let it be.

"Serena, are you all right?" Lita asked, as she helped Serena up. Amy scoped up her bag and held it for her.

"Ow…yeah…except I got a soar butt now." Of course, Serena would be the one to answer like that…Ok maybe I would too but I got it from HER.

"Why didn't you catch her Darien? It's like your sixth sense to catch her when she has a klutz attack." Yeah! Why didn't you? If you weren't gonna catch her I could have saved her painful trip to the cold hard floor. I looked at him and I knew all the other girls were looking at him too.

* * *

**Mina's P.O.V**

Something is seriously wrong. Raye is right. Darien would have caught her in a second. Why is he looking at her like that? His eyes are full of guilt, sorrow, love, and hate…for himself?

Both of their love auras' are high but it seems…it seems like there is something keeping them from mixing with each other's auras' like they usually do.

Maybe Darien's in the dog house? Hmmm…We'll have to talk about it later on. Let's just see what happens.

* * *

**Serena's P.O.V**

"I guess Darien was just thinking too much," I answered, saving Darien from the _awkward_ moment. I took my bag from Amy and walked pass him, without a second glance. "Come on girls. At this rate, it's gonna be around 9 or 10 when we get out of the movies." I could almost feel the weird looks the girls were giving me. I heard them mummer good byes' to Darien and then their foot steps behind me.

* * *

**I am so sorry everyone! I know I said Dave was gonna come in this chapter but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting. Did you guys like that Rini and Mina P.O.V I added? Well review soon. I promise that if I don't have the girls' night out or David show up you guys can yell at me after. You all know I don't want that so I'll have to do it. Until next time. Please review!**

**-Serena**


	8. Chapter 6

**The Reason**

**Serena of the Moon a.k.a. Serena**

**Rated- G**

**Language/version- English**

**Season- SM R**

**Disclaimer- We all know who SM belongs to right? Right**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Like I promised, Dave is in this chapter. Ha! You guys can't yell at me now! Nana na na na! Ok I better shut up before you guys yell at me anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serena's P.O.V**

**"**What was that all about?" Mina asked after a whole block of silence.

"Nothing," I said, going through the sliding doors of Lita's apartment. Rini was right beside me, giving me a look that clearly asked, 'Do you think we should tell them?' I let out a sigh and went to wait for the girls, by the elevators. We all got on one that was empty. The doors closed and we were silent for a moment. "Do you guys really wanna know?" They all looked at me. I could tell they were dieing to know but they didn't wanna pressure me into anything. "Darien broke up with me." There plain and simple. The girls, with the exception of Mina, looked at me with shocked faces.

"…I knew something was going on…but I just thought that Darien was in the dog house or something…" At that moment we heard a ding and the doors opened. We got out and followed Lita to her place. Once Rini was in and the doors closed everything exploded.

"What do you mean he broke up with you! I'll break his nose!"

"Are you sure? Maybe he just had a tough day and you, being you, said something stupid that made him upset."

"He wouldn't do that! It's illogical for someone to go from love crazy to…to breaking up with you the next day!"

"We'll just have to get him back!"

"Told you Mina would say that!"

The girls all looked at Rini and all asked at once, "You knew?"

"Umm…no…?" Oh that was smart. Like they're going to believe that. Rini must have guessed too because then she let out a sigh and said, "Ok, ok. I knew but just this afternoon Serena and I decided to get Darien back!"

There was silence and then Mina yelled, "Yay! Rematch making! I know! You can make Darien jealous with some other guy!" Rini and I shared a told-you-so look. "I know the perfect guy for the job! He's-"

"Mina!" Amy interrupted. "You haven't even asked Serena." Thank you Amy! "What do you think Serena? I mean, Rini said you were going to get him back but when you saw him you were acting cold."

"…Well…to tell the truth, I don't know why. When I saw him I just got mad at him. I don't know why. It was just a…a…reaction, I guess. A reaction of not being able to e in his arms…" I looked down at my shoes and could feel all of their eyes on me. It was embarrassing but also a great relief to finally be able to tell some one. I felt arms around me and I looked up to see deep, dark, blue eyes. For a second I thought I was going crazy and I was imagining Darien but then I realized it was Amy's blue eyes. Then I felt 3 more pair of arms hug me and one pair hug my lower body. We stayed like that for a minute. A bunch of teenage girls and a little 8-year-old hugging like the world was gonna end.

"So…Mina, who is this guy?" I asked when we pulled away.

Mina gave me a big smile and said, "My second cousin, Dave! He's visiting me from England. If you want I can call him and have him meet us at the movies and then we can discuss our plan afterwards."

"Are you sure he won't mind? I mean, I don't want to lead him into anything." Well duh! I might go along with this plan but I don't want to hurt anyone.

"Don't worry! He's part of the Aino family, which means he's a match making expert. Besides he'll do anything for his favorite cousin." Hmm…that does sound pretty good. Why not?

"All right but just don't go over bored with him. I mean don't force him if he doesn't want to," I said getting up and handing the phone over to her.

"Of course! I would never force anyone into anything." Yeah right. The girls must have thought so too cause we all shared glances.

"Well, while Mina is calling Dave, lets get ready!" Lita said and ran off to her room.

"I get dibs on the bathroom!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom with my bag. When I got out I had light pink capree pants with flowers along the sides. I had a white t-shirt with a big pink flower right in the middle. It had just the right amount of sprinkles spread out o the flower. I had put on some clear lip gloss and a bit of eye liner. I didn't really like makeup that much…hmm; maybe Darien wanted one of those girly girls that like wearing a ton of make up.

I found all the girls in the living room doing hair and laughing. Amy was helping Mina untangle her hair, which had somehow gotten tangled with the phone cord. Once she got untangled she started brushing her hair. "Soooo…?" I asked, waiting for Mina to tell how it went.

"…Weeelllllll…He said he'd do it! He'll meet us at the movies in less than an hour." Mina said, with her usual perky smile. I smiled too. Things were looking up. The next half hours were spend dressing, doing hair, and putting on makeup.

Mina has on a black mini skirt with a beige/peach colored blouse. Raye had on a red dress that stopped about 2 inches before reaching her knees. She also had a black belt that hung loosely around her hips. Lita decided on forest green pants with a short sleeved, electric lime blouse. Amy had on navy blue jeans and a dark t-shirt, Rini had on a sleeves yellow shirt with pink capree pants that matched her hair. She had on yellow socks and pink sneakers. They all decided to keep their hairstyles the same and just get rid of the tangles.

When we finally finished we headed out toward the movie theater. We were a few yards away from the main doors when Mina called out to a guy in blue jeans and a black button up shirt over a white t-shirt. "Dave! Sorry we're late. You know how long it takes us girls to get ready." As we got closer I could see he had a lighter shade of blond hair compared to Mina's. It was cut in a stylish sort of way that left his bangs falling over his eyes. His hair sort of reminds me of Darien's bangs but Darien's are a bit shorter. He had blue eyes that were so light that they almost looked white. He let out a laugh. It was a gentle genuine laugh.

"I don't know about girls, but yes, I know how long it takes YOU to get ready." Mina smacked him playfully on the arm and introduced us to him. "Oh, so you're my new girlfriend," he said with a smile. Wait…girlfriend!…Mina! I stared daggers at her which she ignored. Dave ignored it too and took me by surprise when he took my hand and gently kissed it. Wow, Darien's the only one that has ever done that. Wonder what he'd do or say if he saw me now. "Dave Aino at our service, Serena." He gave me a smile and pulled me and Mina to him. He put his arms around both of our waists and we entered like that with the girls and Rini behind us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Darien's P.O.V**

I have to make an appointment with my eye doctor. I saw a strange guy kiss my Serena's hand. I pulled myself together as I realized that I wasn't imagining anything. What did he think he was doing with my Serena! My horror doubled when he pulled her and Mina to him. How can she let him do that! No one was allowed to touch her except me! I got up from the table of the restaurant that was across the street from the theater and left some bills.

I crossed the street to the movie theater and wondered is it a date? It can't be! Why would the girls AND RINI go with her? He has blond hair, for all I know he could be Serena's relative. I looked at all the move choices and wondered which one they would see. It couldn't be a girly movie because that guy wouldn't have gone with them. If he did, he id one brave soul. It can't be a violent movie; Amy is too responsible to let Serena bring Rini.

Then it popped into my mind. Duh! Why didn't I think of it? The new Sailor V movie! I bought my ticket and went in. Sure enough they were all there. Including that guy. Good thing I wasn't wearing my green jacket they all know and love…well at least know. I made sure to sit near the very back. I kept my eyes on them and my blood boiled when his arm went around Serena's shoulder…If he does anything to hurt her I'll kill him!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yay! You guys can't yell at me now! And just for the record I DO love Darien's green jacket! Well what ya guys think? I know, I know, I took forever to post this up. But I had stuff I needed to prepare for next year, my first year of high school. Please guys review and tell what you think. **

**Serena**


	9. Chapter 7

**The Reason**

**Serena of the Moon a.k.a. Serena**

**Rated- G-PG**

**Language/version- English**

**Season- SM R**

**Disclaimer- We all know who SM belongs to right? Right**

**Ok, I changed the rating cause when I was writing it I let something slip and I'm probably going to in the next chapter. So here's the new chapter hope you enjoy! This chapter is declared to one of my friends, Stacy! Everyone give thanks to Stacy, who kept bugging me to keep writing some more! If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't get this chapter until probably 2 more weeks.**

* * *

Dave and I stood outside Lita's apartment door, talking in almost a whisper. "Thanks again for doing this," I said with a smile.

He returned my smile and said, "It was fun. I've done this before but I never had as much fun as I did with you." He stopped to laugh and then said, "You probably think it's weird for me to be doing this but I love helping couples. I guess you can say it's an Aino curse."

It probably it. I always wondered where Mina got her match making skills… "Dave, I've been meaning to ask you…um…"

"Yes?"

"Well…umm…do you always act like tonight? I mean how you had your arm around me all the rime and…" Ok, I think I've embarrassed myself enough. "…Uh…yeah," I said looking down at my shoes. He was silent for a moment then lifted my chin up with two fingers to look at him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Does your boyfriend have black hair and blue eyes?" I looked at him confused and just nodded my head. "Well he was following us. When we entered the movie theater I had a feeling someone was following us. So when Mina pulled out her compact I saw him, thanks to the light from the screen. He was looking at us too. So if my theory is right, he's either her jealous or really curious. So I decided to test it out by putting my hand around you. If looks could kill I'd would have been dead before I knew it! I could clearly see he was mad. He clearly loves you. Now all we have to do it let jealousy run its natural course." Oh, I get it! Darien does care! He must have remembered earlier, Rini told him where we were going. That little hot devil!

"Good night, Princess," he said in a louder voice. I didn't even realize how quiet he was whispering before. He leaned down and kissed my cheek gently. He was so close to my ear that he whispered, "He's around the corner too." He stood back up to his regular size and started walking to the elevators.

I let out a dreamy sigh that I only use when Darien's around. Hey, he's out there hiding around a corner so why not add to his jealousy with an "Oh-my-God!-He's-so-dreamy-I-can't-wait-to-see-him-tomorrow" sigh? I could have sworn I heard someone punch a wall. I almost laughed out loud as I opened Lita's door, full of gossip to tell.

* * *

I listened closely as Serena thanked that guy, I found out earlier was Dave. They were awfully close and whispering. I could only manage to hear a few words. They're talking, and talking and now she's looking down at her shoes. He had better not had said something to make her blush! What! Now he's tilting her head up! He better not try to kiss her or I'll kill him with my bare hands!

He was whispering something to her that I couldn't hear. I leaned closer and head him say, "Good night princess."

My knuckles turned white as my hands balled into fists. I was ready to charge at him when I saw him kiss her cheek. If he hadn't walked away I would have done it too. I **KNOW **Serena didn't like that! She only likes **MY **kisses! I looked away from Dave to Serena. She stood there with a dazed smile and sighed! Sighed! She actually sighed over **HIM**! I couldn't take it anymore! I punched a nearby wall, leaving a hole.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. I waited for her to close the door before I headed for the elevator.

* * *

Later

The elevator door opened and Darien stepped into the lobby. He looked around the lobby and I knew he was looking for me. He finally found me and started walking towards me. Looks like he had the same idea as me. I was sitting on one of the couches that were against the wall and when he was five feet away I stood up. I started walking toward him and we met half way.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing toward the front door. He didn't answer and just started walking toward the door. Taking it as a sign to follow, I did. I followed him as he walked down the sidewalk.

"Leave her alone," he said suddenly stopping, causing me to almost bump into his back.

"Excuse me?" I asked teasingly. I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear it out of his mouth.

He turned around to me and said, "Leave her alone. Stay away from her. She's mine." I could clearly see the flames in his eyes.

"Yours? If she's yours why would she accept the blind date Mina set her up with? I don't think anyone can claim something as sweet as her. If it's possible, I'm going to try and win her hear." It was true. Serena is someone special. It might be impossible to believe but in the short three hours I've known Serena I'm really considering forgetting about getting her and this jerk, that doesn't deserve her, together and keeping her to myself.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few dates and sweet words to win her over. I've been through a lot, and I mean **A LOT**, to get a special place in her heart. Think this as a warning, If you don't stay away from her I'll make sure you regret ever coming near her," With that he walked away. All right Darien Shields. If you want a war you got one.

* * *

**Hmm…Maybe that should have been last chapter's ending. Maybe it should be this chapter's ending. Well Stacy did get me to write a lot so I might as well!**

* * *

The room was full of girlish screams and giggles. "Told you he knew what he was doing! Oh my God! It would have been so funny if we discovered him before and be all like, "Darien Shields are you following me?" and then you would throw your arms around his neck and start making out!"

I couldn't help but giggle too. "And you're sure you heard him punch the wall?" Raye asked with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure I heard him," I said, with the smile I couldn't get rid of.

"Well let's go see it!" Lita said as she stood up. We followed her out the door, across the hall, and around the corner.

"Woh," we all said in union. I can't believe he did that! We all stood there with our mouths and eyes wide open.

"Wow…Serena, I knew Darien jogged in the morning and stuff but when did he get this strong? He must have been pretty mad." I just nodded my head in agreement. Wow he really cares.

"Man, my neighbors aren't going to be happy…" Lita said quietly.

Amy got closer and examined the hole. "You better hope he's use to this kind of stuff or else he's in great pain right now."

"Who cares! The point is that he did it, which means he's jealous!" Mina said jumping up and down. We all started giggling and joined Mina in jumping.

"Hey, quiet out there!" someone yelled from a nearby room. We all calmed down and entered Lita's apartment.

"Hey, where's Rini?" I asked noticing her for the first time that she wasn't there.

"Oh she was so tired when we came back that she immediately went to sleep." Amy explained.

"Let's stay up all night and watch movies!" Mina ordered.

"We can't stay up too late. We planed to go shopping for Andrew's party, remember? I also volunteered to help him cook and stuff," Lita explained. What party? No one told me about a party.

"What party?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? A few weeks ago Andrew said he was going to have a small party to welcome back Rita. He said she was taking a short vacation. Then he invited us," Raye explained using her I-can't-believe-you-don't-remember-you-are-such-a-meatball-head voice.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention…It must have been one of those days after the break up." Ha! That shut her up! She had that guilty look on her face, she gets after yelling at me and realizing what she did. Everyone was quiet for a minute. "…Lita, where's your popcorn?" I asked, lightning the mood. From there on we left our worries behind and had fun. There were pillow fights, make overs', and my favorite, eating!

* * *

All I could think about was Serena and that guy. Did she really like him? I was sitting-uh lying on my couch looking at the ceiling. I've been walking all day and all it's done is made me run into Serena…Ok I did it on purpose a few times but not the first few times. Well by this time she should be gossiping about her "date" if you can call it that. That guy said Mina set her up on a blind date but if she did why did they all go with her? I sat up and pulled on my shirt, which had been tossed to the side as soon as I came in. (A.N. drool) I need someone to talk to. Let's see, today is Friday and Andre works till ten on Fridays.

I looked at my clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was 9:30. If I hurry I might be able to make it. I walked out of my apartment, grabbing my keys before I left. I decided on my motorcycle. It was faster and easier to get around in. I arrived at the arcade about seven to ten.

"Darien? Why are you here so late?"

"Nice to see you too, Andrew," I said as I sat on one of the stools. I looked around and saw that no one else was here. Who would? On a Friday night? At ten?

"Sorry, but seriously, what are you doing-?"

"I CAN'T DO IT ANDREW!" I suddenly yelled.

"…Can't do what Darien? As far as I know you're perfect in everything." I could tell he added the last part for humor, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"I can't do it…I can't stand to see Serena with another guy." I explained to Andrew what happened in the last few hours of my life. He didn't say anything. He just listened and when I was though he sat there thinking.

"You want her back don't you?" What a stupid question!

"Of course I do! But those damn dreams pop into my head and stop me from doing anything!"

"Then quit being such a dumb ass and ignore them! You told me before that that voice said to stay away from Serena or she'll die. Serena has said that she doesn't care if she dies as long as she's with you. Now would you rather have her die unhappy without you or die happy, knowing you would do anything for her happiness?"

"…"

"Besides, what are the chances that that dream will become a reality?"

"…" I didn't really know what to say. Except maybe, "You're right. I would do anything for her happiness and I want her back!"

"And I'm going to help you!"

I just looked at him and asked, "Are you for real? You're going to help me?"

"With a little help."

"From who?"

"Can't tell, but one of them will be Rita, so you don't have to worry about anything stupid happening." To tell the truth, I didn't really trust Andrew's match making skills…but Rita will be there looking after him so nothing really bad can happen…

"How?"

"My dinner party, duh."

"Yeah, but she's probably going to bring that guy with her. I told you he said he would do anything to get her."

"Well all we have to do is keep them apart. It seems that the only problem is that Dave is in the way. Then we'll play spin the bottle and we'll use the "make one side heavier" trick. (I don't know what the heck I'm talking about so don't ask.) Just make sure you sit across from her We'll all get one turn so you'll get to kiss her two times."

"Are you sure? How do you know it'll work? Don't you think they would find it suspicious that whenever they spin, they get the person across?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Now, let's get out of here." He stood up from his spot and started locking up.

"Later," I said before I got back on my motorcycle. As I rode home I thought, 'A few more days and you'll be all mine.'

* * *

**You guys notice this chapter was longer then the others? I think I deserve extra reviews, don't you think? But seriously I've only gotten like 4-5 reviews last chapter. Please everyone review! I take reviews from anyone! If everyone reviewed I would have over a thousand reviews! So please review! I already have the next chapter half way done so if you want it you guys better review! Again thanks to Stacy for encouraging me to finish writing this chapter! Thanks to her I've got an idea of how this story will end!**

**THANKS STACY!**


	10. Chapter 8

The Reason

Serenity of the Moon

Rated: PG-PG13

Language: English

Season: SM R

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Victoria's Secret. (Hehehe…hint, hint)**

**Wow! I have 5985 hits! Thank you guys soooo much! I love ya!**

**One more note! This happened a while ago but some people still don't know so…if anyone is looking for another fan fiction site with the address of moonromance dot com and can't find it it's because it's now moonromance dot net. For those of you who don't know it's a fan fiction site that's mostly full of the best Sailor Moon fics but it also has other fics.Please give it a visit!**

* * *

**"Serena** wakes up!"

"Huh?" I asked opening one eye. I was greeted by Rini's red eyes.

"Come on. Mom just called and said she wants me home for something."

"Mom? Who's mom?" I was too tired to think.

"Your mom, stupid." Oh…that sounded like Raye.

"Oh," I said rolling over. Who knew Lita's floor could be so soft?

"Wake up Serena. That Dark Moon family hasn't attacked in weeks. They must be planning something bug. Plus we have to take Rini home. It's too dangerous for her to go home by herself," Amy said walking over.

"Fine…in five more minutes," I mumbled.

"It's almost 12! Don't you wanna go shopping?"

I opened both eyes and sat up. "When's the party?" I asked with a yawn.

"It's not really a party. It's a dinner party thing. Andrew invited some of his collage friends."

"You mean collage hoties! Why didn't you tell me before?" Mina practically screamed.

"You mean Darien might be there?" Why didn't I think of it before? He IS Andrew's best friend.

"Duh, why do you think we're going shopping? We're going to make you look extra sexy for him and as a bonus, Dave will come to raise the jealousy level" Mina said with stars in her eyes. She sure does love matchmaking. Wait, Dave will be there?

"Are you sure Andrew won't mind us bringing Dave?"

"Don't worry a thing! He called us last night after you fell asleep. He told us that Darien went to the arcade last night and was he ticked. Andrew said he was yelling and everything. It looks to me that he's still in love with you or else he wouldn't be jealous." Mina pointed out.

"If he loves me then why did he break up with me?"

"Andrew said he has a reason but Darien made him promise he wouldn't way anything. He said Darien would tell you when he was ready."

I knew he loved me! I could feel it in my heart! I almost didn't pay attention when Raye said, "That's why he asked us to get you guys together! We told him we were already working on it so we decided to work together with Rita and we told him about Dave. He and Rita agreed to let us incite him."

"So what do I have to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing…just be your naive self." Raye said sweetly. Naïve? Who are you calling naïve? I glared at her and stuck my tongue out at her.

"What she means," Amy interrupted before Raye could respond, "Is pretend you don't know anything. That you're madly in love with Dave."

"Oh…ok. Now let's get Rini home and go shopping!"

"Hey no fair! I wanna go too!"

"Sorry, Rini," Lita said softly. "But aunt Ellane is waiting for you." Rini crossed her arms and pouted. We ignored her. There wasn't much to do. We quickly cleaned up the mess and Lita made us all lunch.

* * *

"Are you sure they're going to be here?" I was at the mall being dragged by Andrew and Rita.

"Of course I'm sure," he reassured me. According to Andrew he heard the girls talking about shopping today.

"Plus, if you "accidentally" run into her you can have an excuse by saying your helping us shop for after dinner snacks and stuff," Rita added.

"Fine…you know I can walk by myself, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry," they both said in union and both let go of me.

"Hey, they're over there," Rita said pointing to a store a couple of yards away. I could see them through the glass window. I didn't even get a chance to read the store name before I was dragged in by Rita. I looked over to Andrew and he didn't look too happy about going in. I looked around and my jaw dropped!

* * *

After lunch we took a pouting Rini home along with my things, got some money, and headed out to the mall. "So what's first?" I asked looking inside the windows we passed.

"I know the perfect place!" Mina said making a pose, which caused people to stare.

"Which would be…?" Lita asked. I had a feeling she knew exactly what Mina meant.

"Victoria's Secret!"

"Not so loud Mina!" Amy said stepping away. I don't think she wanted to be seen with Mina. Come to think of it…neither do I.

"Why would we go there? Isn't that place only for intiment stuff?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Don't ask questions, just move it!" Mina said, already running toward the store.

"Guess we don't have a choice," Raye said with a shrug and followed Mina.

"Why don't you guys go? I think I saw a sale at a bookstore," Amy said trying to sneak off.

"No, you don't! If I have to put up with Mina's dizziness, so do you!" Lita said grabbing Amy's wrist and pulling her into a run. I let out a sigh and followed them.

"Ooooh, look at that," I heard Mina giggle as I entered.

"Look at what?" I asked as I got closer.

"This!" Mina said, holding a very…um…yeah…piece of clothing.

"Don't tell me you're going to buy that!" I said, trying not to look at it.

"Of course not!…You're going to try it on!"

"What! If you think I'm going to put that on you must-"

"Oh come on Serena." Raye interrupted. What?

"Don't tell me you agree with her!"

"Of course not, but don't you think it'd be fun to try things on?" she asked, taking a very short, red, night dress. Then all of the girls, even Amy, grabbed something and headed for the dressing rooms. Mina was the only one that hadn't moved.

"Here." she said handing me the…thing.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm not going to show you guys." I took the piece and headed for the empty changing room which happened to be across the main doors. I locked the door behind me and heard the girls rustle with their clothes. I looked at the piece and thought, 'Wonder if Darien would think I'm sexy in this.' What am I thinking! I looked at me reflection and blushed. I undressed myself and looked at the piece. I can't believe I'm doing this. I started putting it one and I heard doors being open and closed. I guess they were done dressing.

As I stepped into it I thought, 'Ooh, silky soft.' I was fully dressed…well as much as I can be in this. I looked at my reflection and imagined Darien coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Even though he wasn't there I could feel his body heat. My breathing got faster. My imaginated Darien started kissing my cheek and started going down to my neck Oh, if only it was true. I let out a sigh and my Darien turned me to him. He leaned down and started whispering in my ear and nibbled my ear lobe. He left a trail of kisses from my ear to my lips. He was kissing my fully and passionaly. I opened my eyes and blushed. I can't believe I was thinking that! I need to get out of this. I looked down for my clothes only to find them gone.

"Mina," I growled under my breath. "Mina, you better give me my clothes!" I said louder. They didn't respond I only heard giggling.

Then I heard Raye say, "If you want them you better come and get them." Darn them! They knew perfectly well that I wouldn't come out…but I wanted my clothes!

* * *

Everything, well almost everything, was pink! Where the heck did I get dragged into? Rita walked ahead of us and was talking to Raye and Mina, while Lita and Amy talked.

I saw a nearby sign and it read, "Victoria's Secret". Wait...Victoria's Secret? What the hell am I doing here! I need to get out! I made a mad dash for the door but Andrew stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but we're in Victoria's Secret! Where girls usually come to get their...stuff."

"I know."

"You might be ok with that but I'm not. I think I'll go look for Serena at the food court. She's WAY too innocent to be here." I tried to leave but Andrew stopped me again.

"Darien, innocent or not, she's still a girl or haven't you noticed? Why do you think you're attracted to her?" That's a stupid question. I thought back to some of my...um..."wet dreams" of Serena. Boy, do I know why.

"Fine," I looked around and said, "Nope, no Serena here. Let's go-"

"Even if she's not here we have to wait for Rita." I let out a sigh. Women take forever when it comes to shopping. This will take a while.

"Hey, Darien, come over here." I looked up and saw Lita had called me. I walked over to them not knowing the surprise I was going to get.

* * *

Now they were whispering. Ugh! I'm going to kill them when I get out! Ok, stay calm Serena. Just walk out there, snatch your clothes and get back in here. "Guys, I'm coming out!" I warned them. I heard Lita say something but I couldn't make out what. I opened the door and stepped out only to find a bunch of giggling girls and a wide eyed Darien. I remembered my little daydream and blushed. They were so going to die!

* * *

Wow...uh...stupid wet dreams! I blushed and noticed that she was too. She looked gorgeous. Pink and white was definitely her color. It seemed that she froze on the spot. She was trying not to make eye contact with me. She was as red as a tomato and not just her face. I could just eat her up!

* * *

Oh my God! Why can't I move? I could feel his eyes looking at every bit of my body and I blushed even more. I dared to look into his eyes, which was a big mistake! He had a hungry look in his eyes and I felt...I didn't know what I felt. I was embarrassed but satisfied. There was something in his eyes that made a shiver run down my back. I finally got feelings in my legs and made a dash back to the dressing room. Once I was safely in I yelled, "When I get out, I'm going to kill you guys!"I heard them laugh and Darien ask, "...um...why was she wearing that?" Why am I wearing this!

* * *

"Why are you blushing, buddy?" Andrew asked with a laugh. I just rolled my eyes at him but couldn't get the blush to go away.

"Looks like he had some wet dreams before and is just remembering them." Damn Raye's psychic ability! I glared daggers at her which caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Mina, you better give me my clothes back!" We looked over to the door and I saw a flushed Serena sticking her head out.

"Hmmm..." Mina said, pretending to think hard. "On one condition." Serena let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Come out here and satisfy Darien's curiosity." ...No comment.

"MINA!" Wow she sounds mad. I'd hate to be in Mina's spot when Serena gets out.

* * *

How could she say that! I know what she's trying to do, but she could have asked first! I slammed the door closed and slid down to the little bench. I took ten deep breathes and stood back up and counted to three.

One-I put my hand on the handle.

Two-I twist it.

Three- I ran out, snatched my clothes and ran back in.

"Fine Serena, be that way." I heard Raye said with annoyance. "We'll be waiting for you outside." My heart beats were fast and so was my breathing. What did Darien think of me now? I quickly changed back to my clothes and left that...piece there, hoping I would never see it again.

As I reached the exit I heard someone say, "She's way too innocent! Why did you bring her here?" I didn't bother to hear the answer. Innocent huh? That's what they think of my? I'll show them! When I got out of the store I saw Dave standing next to Mina. Perfect!

"Hey, handsome," I purred and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before he could even blink, I brought him down for a kiss. I could hear everyone's shocking gasps but I didn't care!

* * *

She is clearly trying to make Darien jealous but that didn't matter much to me. As soon as her lips touched mine I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body was tense. As much as I wanted to deepen the kiss I didn't want to push my luck. So I let her brake away a few seconds after that. We merely touched lips but I could tell from their faces that it looked like a lot more. Darien gave me a cold glare and walked toward Serena.

"See you later, meatball head," he said before snatching her up and gave her a full kiss. He doesn't know how lucky he is. Serena isn't even struggling against him!

* * *

It was probably a desperate move but I didn't care. I'm going to show her just why she loves my and my kisses. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, something I've never done with her or anyone else in fact. She tasted sweet and I wanted to know what the rest of her mouth tasted like. She opened her mouth and let out a gasp. I sucked on her upper lip for a second before I let go. I left her there, with a dreamy face. I felt very satisfied at that moment. I got to kiss Serena and got to see Dave's eyes bugging out. "I'll see you guys tonight," I said over my shoulder.

* * *

I can't believe he did that! It was one of the best kisses I ever had, but he has no right to! I watched as he left and when he was a good distance away, I turned around and stormed to the food court, not realizing Dave was following.

* * *

**Wow! I had fun writing this! I'm soooooooo sorry guys! By the time the last person reviewed I was finished with the chapter and all I had to do was type it but I never got the chance to. Sorry! You have no idea how funny it was to watch my friend's expressions as they read this! Please review guys! I really want your opinion on this chapter! Remember, I accept reviews from members and none members! See you guys' next chapter!**

**-Serena**


	11. Chapter 9

The Reason

Serenity of the Moon

Rated: PG-PG13

Language: English

Season: SM R

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon **

**Hey everyone! I am soooooooooooo sorry it took so long! I had a major writers block and then my computer wasn't working and then I didn't have time cause I had to do a research for school. I'm soooooo sorry! Well this is it! The last chapter! I know, I should have warned you guys before. I worked really hard on this story! Please read my notes on the bottom! Who knows! You might be mentioned! **

* * *

Where is she? I looked around the room and saw no sign of Serena. There's Rita and Andrew, Nathen, Zack, Kevin, Raye, Jed, Amy, and Lita.

Ding dong

I turned my attention to the door. There she is! I was about to run to the door but Andrew beat me to it and opened the door. I held my breath and hoped it was Serena. Who else could it be?

"Hi guys!" I let out the breath in disappointment. It's only Mina. I was about to look away when Dave walked in. Then that means…Behind Dave, Serena walked in with her radiant smile. I noticed right away that they were holding hands and it didn't look like they were going to let go soon.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry we're late. We had to pick Serena up and she took forever," Mina explained. I looked at Serena and realized it was well worth the wait. She was wearing black heels with pink straps, a black skirt that stopped at her mid thigh and a silver chain-like belt that hung loosely on her hips. Her blouse was an off-the-shoulder with sleeves down to her elbows. It was a light shade of pink that went over the skirt. She wore a silver necklace that stopped right above her breasts. Um…when did I suddenly take an interest in her clothes?

They entered and as they passed me, Serena looked in my direction and for the first time I noticed she was wearing makeup. Not as much as those creepy old ladies I see everyday walking down the street. She had on a light pink eye shadow, black eye liner and a clear lip gloss…Now I'm looking at her make up. What's next? Her pours?

Hellos' were passed, jackets were hung and they sat with Serena in the middle. "Hey, Mina!" Lita yelled across the room. There was music playing but she didn't really have to yell. Mina turned her attention from Serena to Lita. "Come to the kitchen for a minute. I need your help with the food." Mina? Help? In the kitchen? Is it me or might I suffer from food poisoning? A few seconds later Mina came and started pulling my arm. She took me by surprise and sat me down next to Serena, saying something about saving her seat.

"Come on, Dave," she said trying to pull Dave up.

"I think I'll stay thanks." Talk about harsh. Would Serena let him talk that way to her friends?

"I said…let's go, Dave," Mina said in a more commanding voice. Dave gave her a look that said. 'Not a chance.'

* * *

What's wrong with him? I've never seen him act that way towards Mina. "Dave, just go. With Mina in the kitchen, Lita is going to need all the help possible." He looked at me, his eyes wide for some reason.

"But what about…?" he asked looking at Darien from the corner of his eye. I let out a sigh.

"Dave, we talked about this already," I said, referring to this afternoon. I have to admit I was shocked by what he told me. He came up with a solution but I'm not too sure about it. I have a feeling he will have a hard time following. Especially after this little scene.

* * *

What is she talking about? What did they talk about? They were now just looking at each other like they were talking telepathically. Dave let out sigh and stood up. He left for the kitchen with Mina leading the way.

* * *

We talked about it and I know Serena doesn't love me but… After she walked off I followed her. She didn't realize it until she stopped at the food court. Then I spilled. I told her everything! I told her about how I fell in love with her after one night out. About my meeting with Darien, which seemed to please her, and about my determination to win her heart.

She had been shocked to say the least. It broke my heart to see her give me a sad look. She told me how sorry she was and that she should have known it was a bad idea to involve anyone else. "I don't want to hurt you…I still love Darien. I never quit," she had said. In the end I told her I would never forget her after I moved back to England and that I would help her get Darien back but when we got here my jealousy took over me. I don't know if I can control my jealousy but I'll try…for Serena.

* * *

We just sat there. I didn't know what to say. I knew I wanted him to hold me and never let me go and tell me how much he loves me. I saw the girls around me flirt with Darien's friends. I felt jealous that they could show their feelings. I already know that Darien loves me and I'm pretty sure he knows I love him but I wan him to tell me why he broke up with me if he loves me.

"Hey everyone, dinner is ready!" Lita yelled out a few minutes later. I stood up and took my time to walk to the kitchen. When I got there everyone was talking and there were only two empty seats. One next to Darien and the other next to Dave. I noticed Lita was still bringing things to the table so one of the seats was hers.

Both of Darien and Dave's eyes were on me. Amy must have seen what was going on and said, "Why don't you sit by me Serena? I've been meaning to talk to you about something." She was sitting an empty seat away from Darien. When Lita came she put down some napkins in from of everyone and looked at me questionably. She was running out of things to bring.

David stood up and pulled the chair next to him saying, "Have a seat Serena." I didn't want to cause a scene so I sat. Lita let out a sigh as she sat down.

Darien was full of conversation. Amy and Zack were talking about what carrier they wanted in the future. It turned out they both wanted to be doctors. Lita and Nathen were talking what ever came into their heads like betting that they could beat each other in an arm wrestling match. Raye was refusing to talk to Jed because of some stupid thing he said but I could tell she was just playing hard to get. Mina was flirting with Kevin and oddly he didn't seem to mind. Andrew was being a good host and getting everyone anything they needed, having conversations with everyone and not letting Rita lift a finger for anything.

Dave was trying to talk to me but I spaced out and was looking at Darien. He was nodding to something Andrew said and I'm sure he caught me staring at him for the corner of his eye. I quickly looked away.

"Serena?" I turned to Dave. "Do you agree?" I had no idea what he was talking about so I just nodded my head. "You think I should run around the street butt naked?" he asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" What did I agree to?

"Serena, you haven't paid attention to a word I've said."

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at my lap. "I guess I'm not in the mood for conversation."

He gave me a small smile and said, "It's all right."

Through dinner I stayed quiet, like Darien, and tried to listen to everyone around me. Finally dessert came. This caught my attention right away. No matter how down I am, there's always time for sweets.

"Easy Serena. At least wait for us to put the food down," Lita said with a smile. I had to smile too and everyone laughed. As soon as I took my first bight of chocolate cake my eyes lit up. "This is so yummy and sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you." I turned my attention to Dave and saw him look at me with an easy smile on his face.

* * *

What is he playing at! First he forces her to sit next to him, and then makes her listen to his boring talk and now he's using cheesy lines to try to win her heart! Who the hell does he think he is? "Oh please. Dave, can't you come up with anything more creative? Isn't Europe suppose to be filled with a love nature?" I asked, surprisingly, calmly.

* * *

All right Darien. You want a little competition? You got it. Everyone stopped talking and were looking at me for an answer. I smirked and said, "Now how would you know? Were you so bad with women you had to go there and get lessons?" (I hate myself for adding that!)

* * *

Hey! Sure he was a jerk at first but that was only because he was shy! I looked back and forth between them and realized they were getting ready for round two…This might be interesting. As long as it doesn't get too far.

* * *

I smirked back and said, "Lessons? They have lessons there? So that explains where you get your cheesy stuff." (Go Darien!)

* * *

I've had it with this guy! "What's your problem? I haven't done anything for you to treat my like this. It's not my fault Serena prefers me over you!" (Yeah right.) Something in him snapped. Before I knew what was happening Darien came out of nowhere and I felt a punch on my jaw.

"Darien!" I heard Serena yell. I tackled him down and tried to stay on top but he rolled me over. We were rolling back and forth for a while when I eventually got on top of him. Hah! I ignored the yells for us to stop and I started punching. I was surprised when Darien managed to dodge most of my punches. He stopped one of my punches with his hand and punched my stomach. I let out a groan and fell over when he sat up.

He stood up and said, "Get up."

* * *

If I want to beat this guy I want to do it on fair grounds. My temple throbbed but I ignored it. "Guys relax. Come on Dare, I'll take you home." I looked over at Kevin but ignored what he said. I barely dodged Dave but I managed. I saw him from the corner of my eye when he was getting ready to hit. I punched his side but soon received one on my cheek.

* * *

I stared wide-eyed. Did I cause all of this? I looked at the guys with worried eyes and they seem to understand. I watched with relief as they pulled them apart. Dave had blood at the corner of his mouth but he ignored it.

"What's wrong Darien? Your father never taught you to fight?" (He's just saying that cause he got beat up!) I looked over at Darien but he showed no emotion or signs of weakness but I knew better. No one can talk about Darien's parents like that! Before I knew what was what, my hand was on Dave's cheek and I heard a loud SLAP. When I removed my hand seconds later, a mark was left behind. Before I lost my nerve and started feeling guilty, I walked out.

* * *

I stared wide-eyed at the handprint on his cheek. I looked over at Serena and only caught her pony tails going around the corner. Pulling myself away from Andrew and Kevin, I ran after her. I looked around the room for any signs of her. I knew she hadn't left yet because her jacket was still hanging…Would she leave without it?

I immediately dismissed that thought when I heard a sob. I looked at the balcony which was covered by the curtains but I could tell it was open about an inch or so. I stepped closer, pushed the curtains aside and opened the glass wider. I saw Serena leaning on the rail with her arms crossed over her stomach. I stepped forward, making sure I closed the curtains and glass behind me.

"Go away," Serena said without even looking at me.

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V

Serena knew there was somebody behind her but she didn't feel like talking. The only reason she didn't leave was because Andrew's apartment was too far away from her house. "Go away," she said choking back her tears.

What a mess! All she wanted was for Darien to be jealous but noooo! Darien HAD to go pass jealous all because Dave has feelings for her now! She looked down at the street below her. She saw cars zoom by and couples walking close together. She wondered if any of them had to go through what she was going through now.

She had to admit, she was surprised with Darien. Sure he fights evil but she didn't think Dave belonged in that category but Darien might think different. She has never seen Darien fight with his fists and he just proved he's great at that too.

She let out a sigh and wiped away her tears. How she wished none of this ever happened. She wished they were back to before they broke up. Back to when he would comfort her for any little thing. She looked up at the moon. Was it the whole past live thing that made him go away?

She closed her eyes and recalled memories from her past life. She remembered the first time she sneaked down to Earth and saw her prince. His silky black hair had been messy after practice with his sword. She remembered his piercing dark blue eyes look her over. Then he smiled. His smile was so gentle and so…so loving. Serena smiled at her first thoughts. 'So handsome and dreamy.' Then she remembered her first kiss with him. It had been soft and sweet but also full of passion and possession. 'Mine,' he had said with his thoughts and actions.

He made her feel safe and loved. She wanted to feel that again. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist. She caught her breath and knew at once who it was. She tried controlling her breathing and heart beats but no matter what, they were racing out of control.

He rubbed her sides gently with his fingers over the cloth of her blouse. He nudged her slightly but she refused to turn. She couldn't face him…not now. "Serena…," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and cheek. She tried stopping the shiver that ran through her but she was sure he noticed it because he pulled her closer to him.

She wanted to run but stronger forces made her want to stay and enjoy his warmth. He rested his chin on her shoulder and now all of her back was touching him. "Please…," he said, pleading her to turn. She swallowed hard, still refusing to turn. He quit rubbing her sides for a second and then said, "We need to talk."

"Why!" she suddenly yelled, pulling as far away as she could.

"You know why," he said stepping closer.

"I know why? I don't think I know why you broke up with me," she said with a huff.

"Serena, I tried explaining but you were always around someone. Rini, the girls…Dave."

"You could have pulled me away!" She was trying to put all her anger up front but every time she looked into his eyes it seemed to vanish.

"I know," he said trying to stay calm. The pain in Serena's eyes made him want to bring her into his arms and never let go. "But it never seemed like the right time. My damn ego just wouldn't let me pull you away from your friends because I was afraid of what they would say and every time you were with Dave I wanted to show you how much better I am."

"You don't have to show me idiot! You're al-!" she stopped herself from saying 'You're already better than him!' She looked away and Darien asked, "I'm al- what?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. She took a deep breath and yelled, "Just tell me why you broke my heart!"

"You really want to know?" he yelled, getting closer. He was less then a foot away when he spoke again. "It's because I love you!" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, with his mouth near his ear. "Because I love you…," he whispered.

Serena couldn't even move her hands, which were squeezed tight between them, but she was able to say, "That still doesn't explain why." She was being childish but she wanted a full explanation.

"Let me explain then," he whispered. She nodded her head against his chest and looked up at him, her forehead bumping against his chin. He kissed the top of her head and started with a whisper. "It started with a dream."

"A dream?"

"A nightmare," he corrected himself. "It started off great." Serena could feel his smile against her head.

"What was happening?"

"I was getting married to the most beautiful…the women I love most in the world."

"Oh?" she asked, hiding her blush. "And who's that?" He let out a chuckle and leaned down to her ear.

"A certain someone…that I caught at Victoria's Secret." She could feel the blush spread all over her body. "And may I add that she looked gorgeous?" She looked down to avoid his eyes. The only thing there was to look at was his chest.

"What happened after?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. She had managed to get rid of the blush but she still couldn't look at him.

"I was leaning down to give you our first kiss as husband and wife…when everything broke."

"Broke?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Yes," he said, leaning closer to her ear again, as if wanting only her to hear his fear. "The ground and buildings were destroyed and you were pulled away from me. Then a booming voice told me that if I didn't stay away from you, you would be hurt…you would die…"

She couldn't believe him. He has been avoiding her…just to protect her. She broke free of him and slapped him on the side of his head while saying, "Stupid, idiot!" Shocked didn't seem like the right word to describe what he looked like. The look immediately vanished when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He returned the hug and said, "Now you know the reason."

"A stupid reason," she mumbled against his chest.

"You know I would do anything for you…even something stupid."

"…I know…Do you know how angry I was with myself?"

"With yourself? You should have been mad at me."

"I was mad at myself…because I thought I didn't deserve you. That I was too young…ugly…clumsy…fat…immature…stu-" he silenced her with a kiss. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"You're not fat. If I can wrap one arm around you, you're perfect," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers with every word. "I like your clumsiness. It gives me more chances to catch you. You're immatureness balances my seriousness just right, it doesn't matter how old you are, you're definitely not stupid. Maybe you get of track easily but you're not stupid, and you're beautiful. Gorgeous. If you would notice all the stares you get from all those guys you would probably drop me in a second. Anything else you want me to clear up for you?"

She shook her head, causing their lips to brush slightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Darien whispered, "I love you."

"…I love you too…" They held each other close, ignoring the laud traffic below, the light rain that just started to fall, ten pair of eyes spying through the glass door, and a pink haired little girl, sitting on the balcony above, looking down.

* * *

**WOW! Over 8000 hits! Just cause it's the last chapter, doesn't mean I don't want a review! If you review I'll reply to you with a short summery of what happened after. I'm not very good with endings and I want you guys' opinions on the ending and fight. I'm not a violent person so…**

**Now. I think special thanks are in order! **

**First off my best friends who pushed me into finishing this!**

**Rachel a.k.a Serena K. (No not from Sailor Moon from Daughters of the Moon.)**

**Stacy a.k.a Kagome,**

**Corrine!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Wickedthunder02- Chapters 1,3,4,6

Ciakaira- Chapters 1,2,3,4,6,7,8,9,**10 (Almost all of them! Thank you so much!)**

Liloazngurl03- Chapters 1, 3, 5

Sarah Lynn 86- Chapters 1, 2,3,4,5

Rachel - Chapter 1

SailorEarth87 - Chapter 2

Givemeurcash- Chapter 2

PixiePam- Chapters 2, 5

Megan Consoer- Chapter 3

Nicole - Chapter 3

Kat - Chapter 3

Crescentangel89- Chapter 3

Sleeping-angel10- Chapter 4

Iibebe x chinkii- Chapter 4

Little TinkerBell Girl- Chapters 4, 6

  
Serenity287- Chapters 4, 5,7,8,9

Star 219- Chapter 4

Moonprincess135531- Chapters 4, 6

Insanedreamer- Chapter 5

SailorEarth87- Chapter 5

Bob- Chapter 5

Sweetpeahannahg- Chapter 5

Deadly Momo- Chapter 5

Ladynightfire38215- Chapters 5, 9

Inunkag4ever- Chapters 7, 8,9,10

Jade- Chapter 7

Ladynightfire38215- Chapters 7,8,10

Moon-of-serenity- Chapters 7, 8

Chrissienuil- Chapters 8, 9

Bumblebee115- Chapter 9

inn0c3nt ang3l- Chapter 10

Yamizgurl4ever-Chapter 10

Sasha- Chapter 10

Sleeping-angel10- Chapter 10

Srsmoon- Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who added me to your favorite auther list!**

Ladynightfire38215** (You even added my other story to your favorite list!)**

inunkag4ever

Chrissienuil

bumblebee115

bigboi614

moongirl818

**Thanks to everyone who put my story on their favorite story list!**

bumblebee115

Celestrial Faerie

Chrissienuil

Ciakaira 

Decaona 

inunkag4ever 

Inuyashaandkagomeareinlove 

Melody87

Moon-of-serenity

moonprincess135531

Peachy-Smile

raye85

serenity287

Sweetpeahannahg

sweetygirly521

Yamizgurl4ever

Yermog

bigboi614

moongirl818

**Thanks to Everyone who put my story on their story alert list!**

AbysSerenity

Brezziefairy

bumblebee115

Carby6

Ciakaira

Crescentangel89

Danielle-serena

Deadly Momo

Givemeurcash

Goddess -Princess-Serenity

inn0c3nt ang3l

LightningRose

Lilmizcrazygirl

Melody87

MissMissa

Moon-of-serenity

Princess down under

roxyauthor2b

Sarah Lynn 86

scarlett98

Sexy Slytherin Princess

Sleeping-angel10

Star 219

moongirl818

chibimoon2006

bigboi614

bumblebee115

**HUGE thanks to the people that are on all 4 lists! I love you!**

inunkag4ever

bumblebee115

Chrissienuil **(Even though your only on the list 3 times I still love ya for adding me to your favorite. Author list!)**

bigboi614 **(Even though your only on the list 3 times I still love ya for adding me to your favorite. Author list!)**

moongirl818 **(Even though your only on the list 3 times I still love ya for adding me to your favorite. Author list!)**

**Big thanks to the following people! You guys rock! You're on three of the above!**

Moon-of-serenity

Ciakaira

Ladynightfire38215 **(Even though your only on the list twise you still rock for adding me to your favorite. Author list!)**

bumblebee115** (Even though your only on the list twise you still rock for adding me to your favorite. Author list!)**

**Everyone that's in at least two of the above! **

Sleeping-angel10

Sarah Lynn 86

Melody87

inn0c3nt ang3l

Givemeurcash

Deadly Momo

Crescentangel89

Yamizgurl4ever

Sweetpeahannahg

serenity287

moonprincess135531

**And thanks to everyone else who read this story! You're probably thinking "…ok, she went over bored." but I can't help it! I'm sooo happy I finished this story and I want to thank everyone! Now excuse me while I go celebrate the end of this story!**

**Oh! Before I go, I wanted to tell you guys of my next story! It's about Earth after we discovered that there are creatures "living" among us. These creatures are vampires, ghosts, werewolves, and zombies. Darien Delano is New York's most powerful vampire. Serena Delciel is an ex slayer and ambassador of the new world we all live in. Serena starts wondering about herself. Why was she chosen to be an ambassador? It seems the only way to solve this mystery is to team up with her most hateful "acquaintance" which is of course Darien Delano. I still don't have a tittle for this story so I could use any sugestions.**

**Just incase you guys forgot after reading all of that**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Story completed- 4/4/06**

**Story updated- 4/17/06**

**-Serena**


End file.
